Only For a Night
by Takada Saiko
Summary: Loki and Jane have a conversation at Thor's birth celebration day, and Jane pulls no punches. Oneshot. Directly following Uninvited Guests. R


A/N: *peeks out* I swear I'm not dead. I also swear I haven't forgotten _Everything You Have_. I've had the worst writer's block lately. I'm almost done with that, I've got this fantastic and somewhat (I hope) epic Chuck story bouncing around in my brain that needs to get out, and then Tumblr happened. Damn you, Tumblr. Bless you... I mean damn you. Anyone else seen the Thor: Season One shots from the comic today? Ugh. I had no choice. Just know: I had no choice. Plot bunnies are vicious, evil creatures. They're fluffy and eat small children, and I'm small, so they often mistake me for one.

This takes place directly after _Uninvited Guests. _Also part of the Thor and Loki series I've been working on with Gabrielle Day. Certain points of relationships may not make sense if you haven't read it.

* * *

**Only For a Night**

"For someone that prides himself on being clever, you have a tendency to be purposefully oblivious when it suits you."

He'd known she was there, as she'd been lingering for the last minute or two, most likely hoping he'd acknowledge her. The tone of her voice certainly said as much with it's sharp ways and cutting ending. When green eyes slid back he saw her with her arms crossed across her chest and looking very put out, even in her Asgardian finery. It suited her, he decided at last. Both the finery and the fiery scowl.

"I apologize, Miss Foster. To what are you referring that I am so oblivious to?"

Jane rolled her eyes and moved to lean against the same railing he'd just turned from, huffing as she did so. "Thor spent so much time warning me about your tendency for trickery, but I think I would have seen right through it even if he hadn't. You leave all the right clues if someone's looking for them."

The god of mischief quirked one dark eyebrow. "Do I now?" he chuckled, thin lips stretching.

"Hm," Jane snorted and tossed her hair, turning her gaze out to the glistening city below them. After a moment she heard him shift and she knew that she had his full attention, the party noise from inside the doors seeming to dwindle as she gazed over the fine scenery. "You do. You are clever, no one can deny that. Sharp, some might even say cunning."

"I am cunning. You might just be falling for a trick right now."

She laughed at this, reaching out to give him a shove that didn't move him. They'd become comfortable in each other's company over the past few years, once she had decided that he _actually_ was fond of her, not just playing at it to bide time. "Don't be an ass."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence and he returned to his place against the railing, though with this time leaning his back to it so he was facing the party inside the large double doors. The height of Asgardian society had gathered this night, even more than usual. He was expected in there, as was his pushy companion, but it would be at least a few more minutes before either were truly missed.

"It wouldn't hurt you to admit admit it, you know."

"Admit what?"

Dark eyes rolled again, this time without the mirth. "Exactly. You're ignoring it. And you say Thor is oblivious, but at least he really is. It's worse if you fake it."

At this he cocked his head to the side, truly confused. "I'm afraid I honestly do not get your meaning, Miss Foster. Please, do explain."

Jane's eyes drifted back to the crowd and lingered on one individual inside long enough for Loki to be surprised at the person she'd been referring to.

"I don't-"

"No, you do," she cut him off, giving him a sharp look. "And she knows you do, so you might want to man up to it, whichever way you'd prefer. I don't care what world you're from, or what lineage you can claim, it's rude to keep a lady waiting."

There was a long pause until she turned her glare on him and he pulled in a deep breath. "Ah," he said at last, his eyes following the trail that hers had just taken. The hierarchy of Asgard swirled around in their dresses and capes on the dancefloor, ignorant of the pointed conversation outside. "I believe you have it wrong."

"Pretty sure I don't," she answered with a smile and patted him lightly on the shoulder. "I'll tell you what, you ask her to dance. It's simple, but if she turns you down - which if you're right she will - I'll give to being wrong and drop it." She paused, watching him for his reaction.

Loki's face was carefully masked. "You are quite clever yourself."

"So glad you noticed. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go in and dance with the birthday boy. You can either go prove me right or I'll think she really does scare you."

The second prince of Asgard's cheeks tinged a bit at these words and he pushed a sharp breath through his nose. "She most certain does not, and you _are_ wrong, Miss Foster, I assure you of that."

"Then prove me wrong," the astrophysicist said with a knowing smile and was gone, slipping through the crowds with grace until she met Thor's outreached hand.

Loki watched them for a moment as she smiled and his brother pulled her in, whispering something in her ear that caused her to laugh openly, the grin wide and honest. He twirled her around in a playful fashion until leading her to the dancefloor in earnest.

"It's good to see him happy."

The dark haired prince startled, looking to his side. He hadn't noticed that he'd stepped back to the entranceway or that the dark haired warrior had come to his side. She hardly looked the part in her silver dress, her ebony locks pulled up and only a few falling curled around her face. She looked up at him, waiting for a reply and he smiled politely. "It is. She's been good for him."

"Think we'll let her keep him?" Sif asked in a light tone.

"If _she'll_ keep _him_," he answered with a laugh.

The goddess of war fell silent, as if waiting for something, but what she was waiting for did not come and after a moment she finished the drink that was in her hand and passed it off to a servant. "I thought you'd be gone by now when I didn't see you."

"Were you looking for me?"

"Not for anything in particular."

He knew a lie when he heard and a smile tugged at his lips. "It is my elder brother's birth celebration day. I shouldn't want to cause him to worry by leaving too early."

"You might even be able to trick him into thinking you're having a bit of fun."

"Perhaps," the trickster said and found he was reaching a hand out in offering to her before he ever gave himself permission to. She stared at it, as if she thought it might turn into a snake, and his fingers twitched a bit in the open air. "Just one dance," he promised.

"Just one," she agreed and took it, feeling nimble fingers close around her own, pulling her out to the floor.

"You never liked these much either," he murmured, voice barely audible above the chatter and the music.

"Everyone expects me to be something I'm not here." She risked a look up. "I guess you'd know something about that."

He managed a smile. "I think we can play at it, can't we? For Thor's sake. It is, after all, his day."

"And it's only for a night," she agreed as she relaxed into him, her words and movements in conflict with one another.

* * *

END

A/N: So. Agents of SHIELD, anyone? How amazing is it? I see fanfiction in the future for that... possibly including Loki. Mixing it with what I've already done, couldn't you see Phil calling Loki in for some bit of expertise on something or the other and Ward walking in without warning? Oh, and something I noted, because you know they're setting it up for sexual tension between Sky and Ward: the two possibilities for ship names are Why and Skard. Joss, why would you do this to us? Don't doom ships before they happen.

I don't guess anyone is in the Texas area and going to Fan Days this weekend, hmm?


End file.
